dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gohan (LOTSG)
Gohan is a Saiyan-Human hybrid and the son of Son Goku and Chi-Chi, he is also Videl's husband and Pan's father. Gohan is known to hold an immense amount of potential within himself, best shown when it took 25 hours for the Elder Kai's Unlock Ability ritual to be completed, whereas it took the next longest ritual 19 hours for Kaestos, showing he has greater potential than the older Saiyan-Human Hybrid. Personality Gohan was shy, though polite and intelligent during his early years. Unlike his father Goku, he lacked the fighting spirit a normal Saiyan had and instead held the desire to pursue a more scholarly path. Despite his lack of desire to fight for the sake of it, Gohan enjoys practicing martial arts and does indeed love adventure like his father. Gohan's main drive when training is to be powerful enough to protect his friends and family from harm, unlike Goku or Vegeta, who merely desire to be the strongest. Gohan was noted to have very powerful emotions, which could be used to greatly augment his power for a brief time. After losing his father to Cell due to his arrogance, Gohan was sensitive to certain triggers, best demonstrated when Kaestos used some of his Super Saiyan Power for the first time and proved himself stronger than Cell ever had been, Gohan rightfully believed that Kaestos could've defeated Cell and prevented Goku's death, and was so furious that he instantly went Super Saiyan 2 and tried to viciously assault the older half-Saiyan, only stopping after Kaestos used his full power to drive Gohan to the ground and then revealed that Goku had known about Kaestos' unrevealed power and specifically asked him to not defeat Cell, as the Bio-Android was a problem of Earth and needed someone from the world to solve it. While this drove a wedge between Kaestos and Gohan for some time, after Kaestos taught Gohan how to use the Instant Transmission technique so the Son family could visit Goku, their relationship was gradually repaired, and by the time of Goku's return they were good friends. Biography Power From a young age Gohan demonstrated an incredible amount of power and potential, he survived being launched out of a stroller into a tree while a toddler with no injuries by tapping into his burgeoning power. When Gohan's full potential was gauged by Kaestos he found it was easily higher than any other being he had encountered in over five million years, and slightly above Kaestos' own and Demigra's. Normal Ki During the year of preparations for Vegeta and Nappa's arrival, Piccolo trained Gohan who went from being an untrained and unskilled child with a power level normally only at 5 to having the power to fight alongside the Z-Warriors, with the power of Piccolo being around 3000 at that time. When on Namek Gohan had some of his potential unlocked by Guru, which raised his power enough to equal Vegeta's when the Saiyan Prince first appeared on Earth. A few days later he could lightly injure 2nd form Freeza while enraged, and survive against Freeza's final form power. After training with his father and Piccolo for three years Gohan's power increased by leaps and bounds, but he was still no match for the Android threat; after training with his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for one day (one year inside the room), Gohan caught up to and surpassed his father, attaining the Super Saiyan transformation with Goku implying he entered Super Saiyan 2 very briefly at some point during their training. When fighting Perfect Cell as a Super Saiyan 2 Gohan was capable of effortlessly outclassing the Android, even forcing Cell to regurgitate Android 18 with a hard kick to the stomach. When Cell returned in his Super Perfect state Gohan, who was at half power due to injuries he sustained saving Vegeta's life, was still able to defeat and kill the bio-android in a beam struggle after some motivation from his father and assistance from the other Z-Warriors. During the seven years of peace following the Cell Games Gohan's skills and power were kept sharp by sparring sessions with Kaestos, during a training sessions where Kaestos accidentally revealed he was only ever in his base form, and as a Super Saiyan he could've dominated Cell, Gohan, even while furious and in his Super Saiyan 2 transformation, was brought to his knees by the older Saiyan-Hybrid's full power. When Broly reappeared, this time on Earth, Gohan was able to keep up with the Legendary Super Saiyan as a Super Saiyan 2 and ultimately defeated him with some help from Vegeta (SS 2), Goten (SS) and Trunks (SS) When he fought Dabura, Gohan was able to equal the Demon King's full power as a Super Saiyan and dominated him as a Super Saiyan 2, however, Majin Buu later proved to be far too powerful and defeated him. After having his Potential Unlocked by the Elder Kai's special ability Gohan was noted by Kaestos to have gained a greater power increase after the ritual than he did, but couldn't enter any Super Saiyan forms. He was able to dominate the fight against Super Buu and managed to hold his own against Super Buu (SS3 Gotenks & Piccolo absorbed), however, he was absorbed by the monster shortly after his father reappeared on Earth. Constant training with Kaestos and Piccolo resulted in him regaining the ability to use his power as a Super Saiyan and even allowed him to achieve true mastery of the transformations. By the time of Freeza's revival Gohan, while in Ultimate Super Saiyan, was equal to 10% of Freeza's newly mastered final form. During their training, Kaestos noted that while the older Saiyan-Hybrid was getting stronger at a faster rate than Gohan at the time he wasn't gaining new power and was simply regaining what he once had, and considered it a sign of Gohan's potential that he could even remotely keep up. God Ki After sustaining a fatal injury from Freeza, Gohan was healed by Kaestos and Piccolo, the former used some of his Super Saiyan God power to heal Gohan after the latter resuscitated him with Ki chest compressions. This resulted in Gohan entering Saiyan God for an instant and retaining a small amount of its power within himself. Kaestos later trained Gohan, along with a newly arrived Future Trunks, to help them prepare for the beings from Trunks' time. Shortly before the conflict against Goku Black and Future Zamasu, Gohan had a God Ki of 0.08 as a Saiyan Beyond God, and a God Ki of 4 as a Super Saiyan 2, he is unable to utilize Super Saiyan God as of the conflict against Goku Black and Future Zamasu as he hasn't mastered God Ki to the point required yet. Later, after defeating the possessed Barry Khan, Gohan proved able to keep up with and pressure Goku during a sparring session when both were in equivalent states. When the Multiversal Tournament was announced, Gohan could the Super Saiyan God form and held a God Ki of 8 as a Super Saiyan God, nearly equaling the strongest fighter from Earth, Vegeta, who had a God Ki of 9. Gohan managed to defeat several powerful opponents during the Multiversal Tournament, including but not limited to the Supreme Vampyre Golcova, an alternate universe's version of Gogeta who had entered a strange Super Saiyan/Great Ape hybrid form, and an alternate version of Cell who had attained Godly Perfection. Techniques Aside from the abilities learned from his training with Piccolo and Goku, Gohan has also acquired a few techniques from Kaestos. *'Instant Transmission -' Gohan learned how to use this technique from Kaestos, who had learned it from Goku. During the seven years of peace after Cell died Gohan used this routinely to let his family visit Goku in the afterlife after Kaestos revealed that the only rule was that the dead could not visit the living without permission, with there being no rule about the reverse situation. Forms & Transformations *'Great Ape (Formerly) - '''Gohan once held the ability to take on the form of Great Ape due to his Saiyan heritage and having a tail, which would increase his power by a factor of 10. He lost this ability during the year he was training with Piccolo during their preparation for the Saiyans arriving after his tail was removed. *'Unlock Potential - While Gohan was on Namek he acquired this power up. It was given by Guru, who released some of Gohan's power by placing his hand on the boy's head. This did not unlock all of Gohan's potential, however, as Guru found it would have overwhelmed Gohan's body at the time and without a doubt kill him. *'Super Saiyan - '''Gohan attained the power of a Super Saiyan at the age of 9 while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with his father to defeat Cell, becoming the youngest to attain the transformation for years until his brother, Goten, attained it at the age of 7. This transformation increases his power by a factor of 50. **'Mastered Super Saiyan -''' Gohan achieved mastery of the initial Super Saiyan state while in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, allowing him to stay in the form for days at a time with no ill effects. This state also entirely negates the aggression and energy expenditure the initial form holds, allowing him to fight far longer than one who hasn't mastered the state. *'Super Saiyan 2 - '''Gohan first entered this form while in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but passed out from exhaustion immediately, however, he fully entered the form after Android 16 was destroyed by Cell. During his first few transformations into this state, Gohan was incredibly cruel and sadistic, toying with his opponents and torturing them after they were beaten. This form has twice the power of the initial Super Saiyan form, increasing his power by a factor of 100. **'Mastered Super Saiyan 2 -''' Gohan mastered Super Saiyan 2 at some point during the 7 years of peace between Cell's defeat and Buu's revival. *Potential Unleashed - Gohan's full potential was unleashed by the Old Kai after he was outmatched and nearly killed by the Innocent Majin Buu and allowed him to surpass Super Buu and dominate their fight. Gohan even managed to hold his own against Super Buu after he absorbed SS3 Gotenks and Super Namekian Piccolo, losing only because of his opponents variety of techniques and mind games. Gohan is still able to use his normal Super Saiyan forms, which he calls '''Unleashed Super Saiyan, in this state but, usually uses Ultimate Super Saiyan instead. **'Ultimate Super Saiyan -' Gohan attained this form during his training with Kaestos, allowing him to become 400 times stronger than before and equal 10% of the newly revived Freeza's mastered Final Form. By the time of Champa's tournament, he was noted to be capable of overpowering Frost and Zero with normal Ki had he entered the tournament. *'Saiyan God -' Gohan assumed this form for a brief moment when Kaestos used his own God Ki to heal Gohan's fatal injuries from the fight against the resurrected Freeza and the power was accidently transferred to him. Shortly after the conflict concluded Gohan discovered he had this power and went to Kaestos for advice in how to properly control it, mastering it within a short amount of time and achieved a new level of power. **'Beyond Saiyan God -' Gohan achieved this state after mastering his new God Ki with Kaestos' help. During the time of the conflicts against Goku Black and Future Zamasu, he held a God Ki of .06. When fighting in the Multiversal Tournament, Gohan had a God Ki of .08. **'Chou Super Saiyan' - Having achieved the initial transformation long ago grants Gohan access to this transformation, which increases his power by 10 times. **'Chou Super Saiyan 2' - Having achieved the second transformation at an early age allowed Gohan to enter this form and increase his power by 15 times. *'Super Saiyan God -' After the Multiverse Tournament was announced by Zen-Oh, the strongest warriors in Universe-Z began training together to prepare for it, during this time Gohan managed to achieve this form, which increases his power by 100 times. Fights & Conflicts *Defenders of Earth''' VS Nappa (Chiatzou, Tien, and Piccolo are killed; Krillin and Gohan are badly injured; Nappa is unharmed *Gohan (Great Ape) 'VS '''Battle Weary Vegeta (Vegeta cuts off Gohan's tail but is nearly crushed by Gohan's still giant form) *Gohan & Krillin '''VS '''Dodoria (Inconclusive; Vegeta interrupts their fight) *Gohan & Krillin '''VS '''Guldo (Inconclusive; Vegeta intervenes and kills Guldo) *Vegeta, Gohan, & Krillin '''VS '''Recoome (Loss; Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin are all badly injured; Recoome is lightly injured) *Gohan '''VS '(Second Form/Third Form/Final Form/Full Power) Freeza (Multiple Battles, Gohan fails to damage Freeza in any lasting manner) *Gohan VS Piccolo '''VS '''Goku (Training Session during the three-year waiting period for the Androids to appear; all three gain a great deal of power) *Gohan (Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Goku (Super Saiyan) (Training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber; Gohan surpasses his father during this time) *Gohan (Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Cell (Perfect) (Cell stops the fight to create Cell Jrs. in an attempt to draw out Gohan's true power by torturing those close to him) *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) '''VS '''Cell Jrs. (X8) (Won; Gohan kills all eight Cell Jrs with ease) *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) '''VS '''Cell (Perfect) (Won; Gohan damages Cell so badly that he reverts to his Semi-Perfect form) *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) and Goku (Spirit) '''VS '''Cell (Super Perfect) (Won; Goku's spirit helps Gohan overcome Cell in a Kamehameha Beam Struggle) *Gohan (Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Bido (Won) *Gohan (Super Saiyan/2) '''VS '''Bojack's Comrades (Won; Bojack's comrades are defeated by Gohan and killed by Bojack) *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) '''VS '''Bojack (Full Power) (Won; Bojack is killed) *Gohan (Super Saiyan/2), Goten (Super Saiyan), and Trunks (Super Saiyan) VS Broly (Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan) (Won; Gohan kills Broly) *Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) '''VS '''Kaestos (Potential Unleashed/Ultimate Super Saiyan) (Multiple Training Sessions throughout the Seven Year Peace to keep Gohan in shape) *Gohan (Super Saiyan/2) '''VS Dabura (Won; Dabura retreats) *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) VS '''Majin Buu (Loss; Majin Buu nearly kills Gohan) *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) '''VS '''Super Buu (Base/Gotenks & Piccolo Absorbed) (Loss; Gohan is absorbed by Super Buu) *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) '''VS '''Beerus (>10% Power) (Loss; Beerus quickly defeats Gohan) *Gohan (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Ultimate Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Freeza (1st Form/2nd Form/3rd Form/10% Full Power) (Loss; Kaestos steps in after Gohan is defeated) *Gohan (Chou Super Saiyan 2), Future Trunks (Penultimate Super Saiyan/Chou Super Saiyan 2), and Zero (Final Form/Super Evolution) '''VS '''Kaestos (Beyond Saiyan God) (Training Session; Trunks gains access to his God Ki, Zero reveals his Super Evolution) *Gohan (Chou Super Saiyan 2), Future Trunks (Chou Super Saiyan 2), and Zero (Super Evolution) '''VS '''Future Zamasu (Makaioshin) (Won, Zamasu's body is destroyed) *Gohan (Beyond Saiyan God/Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Wagatsu (Barry Khan Possessed) (Won, Wagatsu leaves Barry Khan) *Gohan (Beyond Saiyan God) '''VS '''Goku (Beyond Saiyan God) (Sparring Session) *Gohan (Beyond Saiyan God/Chou Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God) '''VS Universe-Q+'s Golcova (Supreme Vampyre) (Won, Golcova is defeated) *Gohan (Chou Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan God) '''VS '''Universe G's Cell (Super Perfect Form/Godly Perfection) (Won, Cell is defeated) *Gohan (Super Saiyan God) '''VS '''Universe-K's Brucazar (Super Saiyan Red 3) (Technical Victory, Brucazar overwhelmed him but defused) *Gohan (Super Saiyan God/Beyond Saiyan God) '''VS '''Mira (Demon God/Empowered Demon God) (Loss, Mira defeats Gohan) *Gohan (Super Saiyan God) and Future Trunks (Godly Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Mira (Empowered Demon God) (Inconclusive, fight is interrupted by the arrival of Demigra) *Gohan (Super Saiyan God), Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan God: Kaio-Ken X5), Vegeta (Super Saiyan God), Future Trunks (Godly Super Saiyan), and Kaestos (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan God 2/Super Saiyan God 3) '''VS '''Demigra (High Demon God/Demon God Dragon/Makyouka Form) (Draw, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Kaestos are badly injured, Demigra is badly injured) *Gohan (Unleashed Saiyan God), Gogeta (Super Saiyan God 2), and Kaestos (Super Saiyan God 3) '''VS '''Demigra (Final Demon God) (Loss, Gogeta defuses into Goku and Vegeta while Gohan and Kaestos fuse and become Kaego) Trivia Category:Main Character(s) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Powerful Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Saiyan Category:Human Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Powerful Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists